xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
The need for detailing of vehicle rims has become more progressive in recent years. Detailing tires is accomplished by applying a spray solution or similar solution to the sidewall of a tire. By applying solution, it will prevent tires from cracking or fading and will also increase the overall appearance of the tire.
The problem associated with spraying detailing solution on the sidewall of the tire is the spray is usually accidentally applied on the rim or drips down onto rim which causes unsightly dulling or smearing. In most cases, when the detailing solution is applied it splashes onto the rim and one has to quickly wipe the detailing solution from the rim by using a cloth or it will detract from the appearance by losing it""s luster and shine. In other cases, one would have to polish the rim over once again.
The present invention is a protective wheel shield made of an inexpensive, plastic that is shaped to fit accurately over the outer peripheral edge of a specified wheel size on a automobile wheel rim. For example, the protective shield will be manufactured to specifically accommodate each individual size automobile wheel, from 13xe2x80x3, 14xe2x80x3, 15xe2x80x3 and various sizes up to tractor trailer wheel rim sizes.
The protective shield which comprises a generally triangular bowl-shaped body having a large diameter open end. Also, having a centrally raised closed diameter end which consists of a thumb rest and handgrip for insertion of user""s fingers along the incline for means of placing the body over the wheel of an automobile.
After hand grasping the rim guard and placing over the wheel rim, the two arm-like clamp structures centrally located on the peripheral right and left edge of the hollow frusto conical body will be manually closed down allowing the inwardly portion of the clamp to be wedged in the crevice formed between the inner surface of the outer flange portion of the rim and the inner sidewall of the tire. Once the protective shield is in place over the wheel rim and the two clamp structures are closed down, the shield will remain freely on the wheel rim abutting the sidewall of the tire.
Accordingly, my invention will be manufactured of durable, lightweight plastic. After one""s use, the protective shield can be cleaned and stored for future use.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent and appreciated from the following detailed description when accompanied by the illustrated drawings.